Teardrops on my Wand
by Tru-Ehawk
Summary: GinnyHarry fic about Harry’s love for Cho, but Harry is all Ginny thinks about at night. Based on the song “Teardrops on my Guitar” by Taylor Swift – also some HermioneRon as well. COMPLETE!
1. He says he's so in love

Ginny/Harry fic about Harry's love for Cho, but Harry is all Ginny thinks about at night. Based on the song "Teardrops on my Guitar" by Taylor Swift – also some Hermione/Ron as well

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, Taylor Swift, JK Rowling, "Teardrops on my Guitar", etc.

Teardrops on My Wand

Chapter One:

He Says He's So In Love

_Will he ever realize I'm here? Will he ever realize I care about him, too? Will he ever realize I'm not worrying about an old boyfriend? I don't have all those extra strings attached! Ugh! _

Ginny burst into tears once again at the thought of him. Him: Harry James Potter. He was all she'd ever dreamed about for five years now. So what she might be a little young to really care. But she did really care. She cared a lot.

She stared up at the stone ceiling above and listened to her roommates snore. She grunted in frustration and turned over to go to sleep. But when she turned, she saw his picture magically stuck to her wooden nightstand next to her bed. Her soft hand rose, and her perfectly manicured nails scraped at his face. The picture immediately shredded and fell to the ground in tiny little pieces.

_Ugh, I'll just fix it in the morning – again._ And after some more tossing and turning, she finally fell asleep.

The next morning, she got ready, put all of her books into her pack, and headed down to breakfast. She was always at the Great Hall earlier than most students. Usually the only people down there were a few students looking to finish up some last-minute homework, or cram for an upcoming exam. But when she walked in this morning, she noticed Harry sitting by himself in the middle of the Gryffindor table. He had a plate of food in front of him, but he was twisting his fork in the middle of his eggs. His head was resting on his hand, and his gorgeous face was turned away from Ginny.

_Okay, this is your chance. Just breathe. He's alone. Just be nice, comforting, and charming. This is how he notices you. You can do it._

Ginny's chest dramatically rose and fell, and then she coolly walked over toward where Harry was sitting. She sat down across from him and cheerily said,

"Hey, Harry. I wasn't expecting to see you here!" All Harry did was look up and say,

"Hey." Ginny grabbed a plate full of eggs, some cheesy hash browns, and a handful of greasy bacon. She took a bite of eggs and turned to look at Harry again. He still hadn't eaten anything.

"What's up, Harry?"

"Oh, nothing." He replied.

"Harry, this doesn't look like nothing."

"It's just…" Harry started. "It's just, Cho and I got into a big fight last night." He lifted his head off of his hand and added with a slight chuckle, "She slaps pretty hard." He smiled. Ginny could now see his cheek was red and he had the slightest trace of a cut as well. It was obvious they had a pretty good fight.

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"Well, don't be. She'll come around, I know it."

Now Ginny was caught in a pretty big dilemma. _Great, now he _wants_ to get back with Cho! Jiminy Crickets! I thought they were through! But I don't want to sound like a jerk, either. __Argh; I hate being the gal. _

"Yeah, I bet she will." Ginny said, although she totally didn't mean a word of what she just said.

"You really think so, Ginny?"

"Definitely."

Harry let out a sigh of relief.

Ginny could have kicked herself.

Hermione walked in, holding hands with Ron. Ginny could have laughed out loud. _Ron. My brother, Ron, with the girl of his dreams _before_ I got attached to the man of my dreams. Unbelievable. Unbelievable. _

"Hello!" Hermione said cheerily as she sat down next to Ginny, and Ron sat on the other side of her. Hermione grabbed a blueberry muffin, put it on a plate, picked up a knife and grabbed a glob of butter and spread the soft, warm butter on top of her muffin. She took a bite and said, "You guys are awfully quiet this morning. What's up?"

"Harry and Cho got in a fight." Ginny blurted out.

"Thanks, Gin," Harry said. And to her he said, "I didn't want them to know!" He glared at her and Ginny felt like she would never get him to like her.

While Ron and Hermione played footsie and giggling for the next five minutes of breakfast, Ginny was deeply caught in thought. Anything and everything went through her mind; seeing Harry for the first time, all of the stupid things she'd done that were rather clumsy to get his attention, Harry saving her from Tom Riddle and the Basilisk, the way she felt when she was around him, the way she felt when she wasn't around him, everything Harry. She almost broke down and cried right there.

All of a sudden she felt a callused finger gently touch the back of her neck. She knew no one else she knew besides Harry, Ron, and Hermione would do that. She quickly wheeled around. The sudden movement caused Hermione to turn around and Ron and Harry both immediately looked up. She did a double take in shock at who it was she was looking up at.


	2. I can't see anyone when he's with me

**This is where I put all my responses to my reviews! Thanks to Banana Pancake, pinkfreak411, asianchick8373, and xAlwaysandForeverx for the reviews! **

**Pinkfreak411- I might put the lyrics to the song up somewhere, I don't really know, but the names of the chapters are lines of the song to give you a hint at what's in the chapter!!! **

**By the way – I just finished the seventh installment of HP, and it was FANTASTIC! I'm not giving anything away, you need to read it for yourself!!! **

_All of a sudden she felt a callused finger gently touch the back of her neck. She knew no one else she knew besides Harry, Ron, and Hermione would do that. She quickly wheeled around. The sudden movement caused Hermione to turn around and Ron and Harry both immediately looked up. She did a double take in shock at who it was she was looking up at. _

Chapter Two:

I Can't Even See Anyone When He's With Me

Ginny stared at the cold eyes bearing down into her golden-warm eyes. Ron stood up and the table shook violently when he bumped it to stand up. Hermione glared at him, and Harry asked,

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Oh, nothing, Potter. Just checking out the other side of the wizarding scale. The Dark Lord doesn't like muggle-lovers you know." He stared at Hermione, looking up and down at her and added, "He doesn't like mudbloods either."

Ron started to jump across the table to lung at him. Hermione's eyes filled with hurt and anger. Harry stood up to hold Ron back, although he himself had his wand drawn.

Draco Malfoy smirked as Professor McGonagall came briskly walking over to break up whatever was going on.

"Mr. Weasley!" She exclaimed. "What exactly do you think you are doing?"

Ron had one foot on the bench, and the next foot was on the table itself. His butterbeer had spilled over on to Harry's plate of eggs and bacon. Ron looked at her, then at himself, and sheepishly got down and Professor McGonagall cleared away the mess with a quick wave of her wand.

"Mr. Malfoy?" She asked.

"Yes?" Draco answered.

"I believe you are far from the Slytherin table. Why don't you find your way over there?"

Draco immediately left their table and headed towards his. When he got there, Professor McGonagall left Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Ginny was scrubbing the back of her neck as if she were dirty. She was just about to comment on the situation when Harry abruptly stood up.

"I'll be back." He said.

"Harry! Hermione called after him. "Where are you going?!" But Harry paid no attention to her, and walked quickly towards the Great Hall entrance doors and leave. Ginny could have sworn she saw Cho and a couple of her friends walk past the doors.

"Well," Ron said. "That was certainly weird." And that was all that was said on the subject. Ron and Hermione started laughing about things – they supposedly had a date tonight in Hogsmeade. It was their break day.

Ginny knew that Harry wasn't going because Ron and Hermione were going out. She thought he might have at least gone into a sweet shop or something, just to get out. But he was staying. She started thinking.

Oh great. Cho is staying, too, I'll bet. Harry probably said he could help her with her homework or something just to get to talk to her.

She let out a sad sigh, and told Hermione and Ron she was going back up to the common room and told them not to have too much fun on their date tonight.

As she was walking back up to the common room, she accidentally bumped into Cho. She mumbled sorry and gave her a cold stare. Even though Cho had never done anything personally to Ginny to make her hate her, but she still didn't like her at all.

Ginny walked up to the Fat Lady portrait and said,

"He returns." That was the new password, and although Ginny found it a rather odd password, it seemed sort of fitting – for everything.

As she had suspected, Harry was not in the common room, nor was anyone else her age. She walked up to her dormitory and immediately fell asleep, she hadn't even bothered to pick up the shards of Harry's photo lying on the ground.

When Ginny woke up, she had woken up abruptly. She looked outside and saw it must have been the middle of the night. All of a sudden, she heard why she had woken up. There was a rustling sound near her door. Ginny bolted upright. She heard a slashing noise, and all of a sudden a white-hot pain shot through her chest. She screamed. Then everything went black.

Hermione woke to the sound of someone screaming. She quickly jumped out of bed, pulled on a robe, grabbed her wand, and bolted out the door. She ran towards where the scream had come from. When she thought she found the right door, her heart skipped a beat. It was Ginny Weasley's dorm room. She opened the door. Ginny's roommates were crowded around her. Hermione pushed them out of the way. When she saw Ginny's mangled body she screamed,

"GINNY!"


	3. Can he tell that i can't breathe

SO

**So since vocal is officially done taking over my life for the time being, I have finally written the last chapter of my book! It could have been two chapters, but I got sick of messing around, so here ya go! So sorry it took so dang long! Plz enjoy!! – tru-ehawk**

**Thanks to Jackiee, asianchick8373, ****Matsuoka Eriru, XTearstoRoses, iloveyoulikewhoaaa, Athenian Grace, and summergirl88 for the reviews!!**

_When Ginny woke up, she had woken up abruptly. She looked outside and saw it must have been the middle of the night. All of a sudden, she heard why she had woken up. There was a rustling sound near her door. Ginny bolted upright. She heard a slashing noise, and all of a sudden a white-hot pain shot through her chest. She screamed. Then everything went black._

_Hermione woke to the sound of someone screaming. She quickly jumped out of bed, pulled on a robe, grabbed her wand, and bolted out the door. She ran towards where the scream had come from. When she thought she found the right door, her heart skipped a beat. It was Ginny Weasley's dorm room. She opened the door. Ginny's roommates were crowded around her. Hermione pushed them out of the way. When she saw Ginny's mangled body she screamed,_

"_GINNY!"_

Chapter Three:

Can He Tell That I Can't Breathe

Harry had heard the scream all the way to his dormitory. The scream sounded familiar, but he wasn't quite sure. He grabbed his robe, and he saw that Ron had grabbed his own robe and was headed out the door. His face was drained of color, and he deep worry lines in his face.

"Do you know who that was?" Harry asked, rather confused. Ron said one word, and then bolted out the door,

"Ginny."

Harry raced to the door as fast as he could. He knew he wouldn't be able to get into the girl's dormitory because of the protective charm around the door to keep the boys out. As he came up to the door, he saw Professor McGonagall running up to the door as well, with a worried look on her face.

"Professor McGonagall! Wait!" Harry yelled after her. She did not turn back, however, she yelled over her shoulder,

"Keep up and follow me closely!" Harry sprinted to keep up with her. They both raced up the stone steps to the girls dormitory rooms, determined to keep Ginny from suffering from a horrible fate. Ron was several paces behind Harry, unable to keep up as well.

All of a sudden Harry heard and felt something inside of him. He felt a sudden surge of energy, like an extremely complicated puzzle had just been solved, he felt as though his soul was fused with another.

_Harry…hurry. Harry…I need you to be here. I need you to tell me everything is going to be okay. _

The voice inside Harry was soothing. It was familiar. Harry couldn't quite place it. It was too breathy to figure out. He had an idea, but it wasn't exactly who he wanted it to be.

Harry and the professor had reached Ginny's room, and they had proceeded to enter it. Almost the entire population of girls in Gryffindor were crowding Ginny.

"Girls! Girls! Please! In order to figure this out I want everyone…and I mean everyone…to clear out of this room except for Ginny's roommates, Hermione, Ron, and Harry. MOVE!"

The girls were hesitant at first, but soon enough they shuffled out of the room and back to their dormitory rooms. Harry, Ron, and Professor McGonagall were able to move forward to where Ginny was, Hermione's blood-stained hand clutching Ginny's.

Ginny was lying on the floor, covered in blood, a deep red knife lying next to her. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted to one side, as though burying her face into Hermione's embrace. Her gorgeous, flowing red hair was thrown loosely around her pale face. She didn't seem to be moving.

There were several other people in the room, but Harry didn't seem to notice them. He walked over to Ginny lying there; he barely even noticed his feet touching the ground. He reached her side and dropped to his knees beside her. He took her other hand in his. It felt cold, like everything that once made it a part of Ginny was gone. He looked up into the tearful eyes of Hermione. She looked so pained at having witnessed what she just had. Ron knelt down behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders, unable to look at his sister, unable to comprehend what had happened.

Harry looked once more at Ginny. He put his face next to hers, a tear falling on her cheek. He whispered in her ear for several seconds then turned away to hide his face before he broke down. He could hear McGonagall shouting orders about apprehending Malfoy for having done this, girls crying in the background, people shuffling about, and Dumbledore saying something about contacting the rest of the Weasleys. Harry didn't care about it anymore. All he knew was someone had taken something precious from him, and he wanted justice done.

The blood began to boil in his veins. He started to get up when he felt a slight grip on his hand. He looked down to see Ginny's eyes fluttering. She was breathing erratically, but she turned slightly towards Harry and was trying to mouth something.

"Ha…di…me…t…"

"Ginny," Harry was at a loss for words, for he thought he had lost her. Hermione and Ron were ecstatic about what was going on; Harry couldn't hear them properly, but he could tell by the sound in their voice.

"Ginny, speak up," Harry told Ginny. He bent down towards her face to hear her better. "Ginny, I can't hear you."

"Harry," she whispered, "did you mean it? Did you mean what you said?"

"Yes," Harry replied simply. "I meant it. I love you. I've always loved you. I was just too proud to admit it. I didn't want you to get hurt."

Ginny chuckled. "Too late."

Harry laughed. He slid his arms around Ginny and pulled her into a gentle hug. He pulled away to stare at her gentle face. He bent forward slightly, placing a light kiss on Ginny's warming lips. A smile crept on her face, and Harry felt, for the first time, he knew, _really_ knew, what was going to happen in the future.

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without 

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do 

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause 

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do 

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight 

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.. 

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.


End file.
